Aileen
by KuroAmalia
Summary: Gadis itu adalah pembunuh. Bertemu dengan kelompok pembunuh bayaran membuatnya sedikit berubah. Apalagi bertemu dengan orang yang penting. Semua dimulai dari awal. TARGET 3 : Aileen. /"Akashi punya trauma?"/ "Ingat saja sendiri. Siapa saja yang ada disana." / "Seluruh anggota keluarganya terbunuh saat peristiwa 10 tahun lalu." / "Menarik. Ayo lakukan." /. MIND RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Apa ini? Aku dibantu seseorang? Baguslah. Tapi, jika mereka menghalangiku, aku tak segan membunuh mereka." Ucap gadis bersurai putih tersebut. Pakaiannya terkena cipratan darah. Bahkan rambutnya pun yang bersih ternodai juga._

"_Siapa kau?!" 2 orang datang dan mengarahkan senapan mereka ke gadis tersebut._

_DOR DOR!_

_Gadis itu menembak kedua orang tersebut dengan shoot gun. Tepat di dada mereka, hingga dada kedua orang tersebut pun bolong._

"_Gladias. Tapi nama asliku Hasami" ujar gadis tersebut sambil berjalan menjauhi 2 mayat tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Aileen**

**Genre : Crime ama Suspense kali ya.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : ooc, typos, alur gajelas, crime nya ga kerasa, AU, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : tulisan italic tandanya percakapan di microphone ya**

**Target 1 : Gladias**

* * *

><p>"Oi.. Satsuki! Selanjutnya kemana?!" teriak pria dim membawa Hand Gun ditangannya. Tampak ia kewalahan.<p>

_"Saat dalam misi jangan memanggilku seperti itu bodoh!"_ sedangkan yang dimaksud adalah seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang berada didalam ruang pengawasan yang didepannya banyak sekali layar CCTV.

"Ya.. ya.. baiklah Corona. Selanjutnya?" tanya pria dim.

_"Lewati satu lorong. Kemudian saat kau menemukan cabang lorong, pergilah ke kiri. Tapi waspada Aomi- Orion. Disana ada 5 penjaga dengan Machine Gun. Salah langkah kau tertembak."_ Ujar Corona, atau bisa dipanggil Satsuki.

"Hanya 5 orang? Baiklah!" Orion pun berlari dengan cepat, melewati lorong pertama, kemudian saat ia menemuka lorong yang bercabang 3, yaitu kanan, kiri, dan depan, ia pun pergi kekiri. Tapi sebelum pergi ke kiri ia memeriksa peluru yang tersisa.

"Yosh, masih ada 9 peluru. Cukup menumbangkan 5 orang." Orion pun bersiap menembak.

_"9 peluru tapi jika gegabah pun percuma Oriocchi. Yang ada kau tertembak duluan."_ Ujar temannya lewat micro ditelinganya.

"Urusai Armis. Aku bukan kau yang menumbangkan orang dengan pedangmu itu." Jawab Orion tetap dalam posisinya.

_"Armis akan membantumu Orion. Jadi kau bisa menghemat pelurumu itu."_ Ujar seseorang yang lain.

"Bagaimana kau tau Flecha?" tanya Orion.

_"Aku yang menyuruhnya-nodayo."_ Jawab Flecha.

"Yosh! Armis! Kau siap?"

_"Siap-ssu!"_

"Serang!"

Kemunculan Orion dan Armis yang tiba-tiba membuat 5 penjaga itu kalang kabut. 5 penjaga itu menembakan peluru Machine Gun. Tapi dengan sigap Orion dan Armis melewatinya, walaupun pakaian mereka robek dan kulit mereka yang tergores.

_**DOR DOR!**_

Orion menembakan 2 peluru tepat kekepala orang pertama dan dada kiri di orang kedua.

**_SRIINGG... ZRAT!_**

Sedangkan Armis menebas dada salah satu penjaga.

**_ZRAT!_**

Yang satunya tangan dan kakinya terpotong.

_**DOR! ZRAT!**_

Sedangkan penjaga yang terakhir ditembak kakinya karena mencoba kabur, dan kepalanya dipenggal. Hingga darah dilorong tersebut banyak sekali, mungkin menjadi genangan.

"Yosh.. Otsukare-ssu!" Armis ber-high five dengan Orion.

"Nah.. Corona! Selanjutnya kemana?" tanya Orion.

_"Ruang berkas sedang dicek Aquila dan Mostro. Lebih tepatnya Aquila, Mostro hanya menjaganya. Flecha menghabisi 6 penjaga dilantai 2. Dan… Tenuis masih mengurusi penjaga diluar. Tapi sepertinya kewalahan."_ Bukannya mengatakan kearah mana, Corona malah menjawab situasi. Tapi itu penting bukan?

"Aku tak bertanya itu, bodoh!" Oroin menjawab dengan bentakan.

_"Diamlah sebentar Orion."_ Suara dingin dan tajam itu membuat Orion diam.

_"Aquila, kau punya rencana? Aku yakin kau mendengarnya."_ Tanya Corona yang beralih pada layar yang menampilkan ruang berkas. Dapat dilihatnnya pria bersurai merah yang mengecek sesuatu, juga temannya yang berambut ungu yang menjaga sekitar

_"Orion ke ruang utama di lantai 4, Corona tunjukan jalannya. Armis bantu Tenuis untuk mengatasi yang diluar."_ Jawab sekaligus perintah Aquila.

"Yosh..! ruang utama!" Orion dengan semangat berlari menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 3 tempat ia berpijak ke lantai 4. Sedangkan Armis mengambil Machine Gun milik 5 penjaga tersebut dan berjalan kearah jendela. Ia geser dan Mendapatkan banyak sekali mayat dibawah. Bunyi tembakan juga terdengan diluar.

Armis dapat melihat seseorang bersurai Baby Blue menembak orang-orang diluar dari atas menara komunikasi yang memang bisa menembak siapapun dari atas sana.

"Tenucchi! Kubantu ya!" kata Armis.

_"Terima kasih Armis-kun. Ini merepotkan."_ Ujar Tenuis diatas atap sana.

Armis mengarahkan moncong senjata kekekumpulan orang dibawah pohon dan menembaknya dengan brutal. Walaupun brutal ya ada aja yang kena. Seperti kepala, tangan, kaki, bahkan dada pun juga kena.

Kembali ke Orion. Ia sudah sampai diruang utama, tempat kepala bos disana. Ia dapat mendengar suara dari dalam ruang tersebut.

"Berisik sekali."

"Benar. Gangguan ini sangat menyebalkan."

"Pengganggunya hanya 7 orang kan?"

"Tidak. 8 orang." Perkataan orang tersebut membuat Orion kaget. Ia yakin sekali bahwa jumlah dirinya dengan teman-temannya adalah 7. Tapi, siapa yang kedelapan? Pengikut Aquila? Sepertinya tidak. Kalau iya, seharusnya codename-nya sudah terdengar sejak tadi.

"Corona. Kau bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Orion.

_"Iya. Orang kedelapan. Kau mengutus orang Aquila?"_

_"Tidak. Sehabis ini temukan dan tanya dia. Kenapa dia berpihak pada kita. Selain itu, aku mendapat yang kita inginkan. Orion. Habisi ketua tak berguna itu dan pergi dari sini."_ Perintah Aquila selagi keluar dari ruang berkas.

_"Orion. Gunakan saja Sub-Machine Gun mu itu. Jangan buang waktu. Karena mungkin mereka akan menyerangku."_ Corona memberi usul dalam keadaan panik. karna kapan saja penjaga / pengawal tempat tersebut menyerangnya.

"Yah.. makin cepat makin baik." Orion mengeluarkan Sub-Machine Gun miliknya dan mendobrak pintu ruang utama. Dengan brutal namun tepat sasaran, 4 orang yang mengawali ketua bos tersebut pun tumbang. Tersisa 3 orang yang mengawali ketua bos tersebut.

"Ka-kau?!" kata Bos tersebut.

"Hai." Orion pun menembak 1 pengawal bos tersebut. Rupanya 3 orang terakhir mempunyai kemampuan bertarung jarak pendek. Beruntung sekali Orion.

"Ka-kau menginginkan senjata-senjata kami, kan?! Ku-kuberikan! Asal kau membiarkan aku hidup!" teriak bos tersebut sambil melempar kunci yang tak digubris Orion.

"Maaf. Kami tak menginginkan ini. Kami menginginkan hal lain. Lagipula Aquila memerintahkanku untuk membunuhmu." Jawab Orion sambil menyeringai.

"A-Aquila brengsek! Hoi! serang dia!" perintah sang bos. 2 orang tersebut maju dengan 2 katana disetiap tangan mereka.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan it—"

_**DOR DOR!**_

2 peluru mengenai 2 pengawal bos tersebut didada dengan tepat.

"Yare-yare… langsung membunuh juga bisa, kan? Merepotkan sekali sampai berbincang seperti itu." Ujar seseorang dibelakang Orion. Orion menengok kebelakang dan mendapatkan gadis berpakaian Goth-Loli simple tapi mewah berwarna hitam putih yang memegang senjata FN-FN45.

Orion dapat melihat dengan jelas, baju yang dipakai gadis itu sudah banyak ternodai darah. Bahkan surai putihnya juga terkena darah. Orion yakin, dialah orang kedelapan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Orion.

"Gladias." Gladias maju dan mengambil kunci yang berada didepan Orion.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Orion lagi.

"Mengambil senjata." Jawabnya sambil menembak mati si bos. Buktinya ia menembak dengan tepat dikepala, sebelum si bos mengucapkan satu patah kata tentang kedatangannya. Rasanya si bos mengetahui sesuatu tentang Gladias.

_"Orion. Kau sudah bertemu orang kedelapan rupanya. Tunggu disana. Aku dan Mostro akan kesana."_ Aquila berkata dengan tegas. Didengar dari perkatan Aquila, Aquila sedang berlari kearah sini. Orion melihat kebelakang. Dan terkaget.

_"Sejak kapan pintu itu ditutup?!"_ batin Orion.

"Dan… tuan Orion. Bisa kau membuang senjata itu?" Gladias menendang pergelangan tangan Orion hingga ia melepaskan Sub-Machine Gun yang dipegangnya tadi. Setelah menyentuh lantai, senjata itu Gladias tendang hingga menjauhi Orion.

"Aku yakin kau masih punya senjata yang lain bukan? Lebih tepatnya SIGP250. Tapi sayangnya perlurunya tinggal 3. Kau tak bisa mengalahkanku dengan itu." Gladias mengecek laci meja bos dan menemukan senjata yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ia mengambilnya dan berjalan kearah jendela besar yang tepat berada didepan Orion.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Gladias." Orion menembakan perluru kesatunya. Ia merasa akurasinya sudah tepat. Tapi dengan mudah Gladias menghindar.

"Cih!" Orion menekan pelatuk 2 kali.

"Sial!" Orion rupanya lupa kalau sisa pelurunya tinggal 2. Ia melihat Gladias yang benar-benar mudah menghindar.

"Sudah tak punya senjata? Seharusnya kau membawa candangan tuan Orion." Gladias mengancungkan pistol yang ia temukan, Mark 23. Laser tujuan yang terdapat di pistol tersebut mengenai kepala Orion. Bersiap menembaknya.

"Darimana kau tau Codename-ku?" tanya Orion.

"Menghabisi pria bersurai pirang dan mengambil Microphone miliknya. Punya kelompok kalian lumayan praktis ya. Hampir sama seperti Headphone. Tapi tipis sekali. Aku susah melihatnya. Apalagi gagang penyanganya sewarna dengan rambut kalian. Dan juga tempat menyalurkan suara kalian pun bisa dibilang cukup kecil." Jawab Gladias santai sambil mengeluarkan Microphone milik Armis.

"Kau..!" Orion menggeram kesal.

"Orion. Kami sudah sampai. Menjauhlah dari pintu. Mostro akan menembakan peluru dari Machine Gun." kata Aquila pelan dari balik pintu yang cukup didengar Orion tapi mungkin tak didengar Gladias.

"Baik."

_"Siap… tembak."_ batin Mostro. Ia menekan pelatuk Machine Gun. Dengan sigap Orion menghindar. Gladias hanya tersenyum dan ikut menghindar.

_"Sial! Aku lupa ia juga punya Microphone!"_ Orion membatin kesal.

_**BRAKK!**_

"Kau tak apa-apa Ori-"

_**DOR DOR!**_

Orang yang Orion kenal ber-codename Aquila itupun jatuh, tetapi lututnya masih mampu menahan tubuhnya. tangan kiri Aquila memegang lengan kanannya yang tertembak oleh Gladias. Sedangkan Gladias hanya tersenyum.

"Hihi. Tak kusangka yang terkena adalah kau Aquila-kun." Gladias menarik pelatuknya lagi. Kali ini sasarannya adalah Mostro. Menembaki pergelangan tangan hingga tak bisa memegang senjatanya lagi.

"Kau..!" Aquila tampak marah.

"Hihi. Wajah marahmu itu rupanya lucu sekali Aquila-kun." Gladias bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"Hingga aku ingin melukaimu lagi."

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**_

Bunyi Sub-Machine Gun terdengar. Mengenai lengan baju Gladias. Sedangkan Gladias menghindar. Tapi wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia terkena peluru senjata tersebut, dan terdapat goresan dalam diwajahnya.

"Wah.. wah.. rupanya wajah cantikmu itu terluka ya? Baiklah! Kulukai lagi!" Orion bangkit dan menembak kearah Gladias. Gladias menghindar, tapi beberapa peluru tak bisa ia hindari hingga goresan ditubuhnya pun makin banyak. Akibat ulah Orion, jendela besar diruangan itupun pecah, dan kebetulan pelurunya sudah habis.

"Kurasa aku harus mengakhiri permainan ini. Lagipula aku mendapatkan yang kuinginkan." Gladias memanjat jendela tersebut. Dan melihat kebawah. Iapun menyeringai.

"Tunggu!"

"Jaa na.." Gladias menjatuhkan dirinya dari jendela. Orion berlari kearah jendela. Dan melihat Gladias yang mendarat sempurna. Berlari kesalah satu kendaraan dan mengsabotase kendaraan salah satu musuh mereka, dan pergi begitu saja. Orion hanya melihat Aquila yang masih memegang lengannya, juga Mostro yang belum bisa memegang apapun.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak lengah melawannya." Orion menunduk pertanda ia menyesal.

"Tak apa. Corona. Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Aquila.

_"Iya. Ada apa?"_

"Kau lihat mobil yang disabotase gadis berambut putih bukan?"

_"Iya."_

"Lacak dan temui. Kita akan menyergap gadis itu."

_"Gladias ya?"_

"Iya. Dan siapkan lencana anggota baru kelompok kita."

_"Untuk siapa?"_

"Kau akan lihat nanti. panggil Tenuis, Flecha dan juga Armis." Perintah Aquila.

"Armis bisa dibilang pingsan Aquila." Ujar Orion mendekati Aquila.

"Dihajar penjaga atau pengawal?" tanya Aquila.

"Dihajar Gladias." Jawab Orion.

"Pantas. Corona. Suruh Flecha dan Tenuis untuk menemukan Armis. Kita pulang dan mengobati luka kita. Juga menyergap gadis kurang ajar itu."

_"Siap!"_ Corona pun menjalankan perintah Aquila.

xxxAILEENxxx

"Aqui-chin, aku lihat seperti kau mengenal Gadis itu." Ujar Mostro yang tangannya diberi penanganan darurat oleh Flecha. Tentu saja saat mereka sudah berkumpul.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Dan kurasa ia orang penting." Jawab Aquila.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Corona.

"Kau akan lihat saja nanti." jawab Aquila yang membuat semuanya bingung.

_"Gladias ya? Sialan kau!"_ batin Aquila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Target 1 COMPLETE ( baca TBC /? )**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan aneh :<strong>

**Amel : Hai! Amel kembali dengan fanfic baru! Huahahaha! /ditabokin/ . kali ini genrenya Criem. Amel lagi demen banget ama genre ini. Nah, udah pada jelas belum siapa yang memerankan masing-masing codename? Jika belum amel kasih tau nih. **

**Gladias = Hasami**

**Orion = Aomine**

**Aquila = Akashi**

**Corona = Momoi**

**Mostro = Murasakibara**

**Armis = Kise**

**Flecha = Midorima**

**Tenuis = Kuroko**

**Codenamenya aneh ya? oh ya, disini Hasami rada beda ama yg di Bad Girl. Amel males mikir nama baru. Yudah pake ini aja *dilempar* Walaupun amel niatnya nih fanfic bakalan serius, nyatanya masih ada aja ya kata-kata main-main diatas. Capek banget deh! Apalagi nyari nama senjata dan codename yg pas  
><strong>

**Oh ya. Fanfic amel yang You Are Me amel belum bisa nyelesein. Kenapa? Amel belum punya ide *ditonjok* kalo ada ide bolehlah saranya.  
><strong>

**Sekian curcol dari saya.**

**MIND RnR?**

**NEXT TARGET : Catch Her**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Akashi-kun. Aku menemukannya."_

_"Bagus Satsuki. Dimana?"_

_"Lumayan jauh dari sini. Perlu bantuan dari kelompok bawah?"_

_"Tidak. Aku ingin mengetes mereka berlima. Apakah mampu menghadapi seorang gadis?"_

_"Baik."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aileen**

**Genre : Crime ama Suspense kali ya.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : ooc, typos, alur gajelas, crim nya ga kerasa, AU, dll.**

**A/N : kalo lagi dimarkas, pokoknya kalo gak lagi jalanin misi, pake nama panggilan seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang untuk percakapan misi memanggil codename, tetapi dalam tulisan cerita memakai nama.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Target 2 : Catch Her<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ Markas Kelompok pembunuh bayaran, Kiseki No Sedai ]<strong>_

"Semua bersiap!" teriak Akashi yang turun dari lantai atas.

"Heh? Bukannya lagi gak ada permintaan?" Aomine yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah tertutup majalah favoritnya itupun bangun.

"Memang gak ada. Kita mau menyergap Gladias."

"Hoo..! kalo begitu aku akan bersiap dengan cepat-ssu!" Kise dengan cepat bangkit dari sofa menuju keruang pribadinya. Mungkin Kise masih dendam dengan Gladias A.K.A Hasami ini.

"Setelah bersiap, kita akan rapat untuk rencana penyergapannya! Bubar!" Akashi pun menuju kamarnya untuk membuat rencananya. Semua pun kembali kekamar pribadinya untuk melakukan persiapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_10 minutes later_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua pun berkumpul diruang tengah. Didalam ruang itu semua sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Satsuki. Jelaskan." Perintah Akashi.

"Baik. Gladias ini tinggal di apartement biasa dipinggir desa. Untuk kedesa tersebut kita harus memasuki hutan selama sekitar 3 jam. Gladias bersurai putih, dengan tinggi kurang lebih 174cm dan mungkin sebaya dengan kita, berumur 17-an. ada kabar beredar bahwa dia adalah pembunuh jalanan, yang biasa bekerja sendirian. Tapi terkadang ia memasuki kelompok seperti kelompok Mafia atau Yakuza, dan beberapa anggotanya ia bunuh entah dengan asalan apa. Saat dia diusir dari suatu kelompok, maka dia akan membunuh semua anggota… _sendirian_." Jelas Momoi. Semua lelaki disana hanya tertegun. Bagaimana seorang gadis yang sebaya mereka sudah bisa membunuh 1 kelompok sendirian.

_"Tak heran kalau ia dengan mudah menghindari tembakanku."_ batin Aomine sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol miliknya.

"Ano… boleh tau kelompok siapa saja yang ia bunuh?" Kuroko bertanya seraya mengangkat tanganya.

"Etto.. namanya aku juga tidak tau. Tapi yang diketahui 2 kelompok di Kyoto, 1 kelompok di Osaka dan… 4 kelompok di Tokyo." Momoi tampak enggan menyebutnya daerah di Tokyo.

"Selain itu, dia diduga sempat masuk ke kelompok pemasok senjata Mafia, seperti kelompok yang kita sergap beberapa hari lalu." Tambah Momoi. Aomine hanya tertegun. Mungkin ia mengerti kenapa Hasami menembak mati bos tersebut.

"Nama aslinya?" Midorima bertanya. Dirasa harusnya tentang nama asli diketahui.

"Tidak diketahui. Berkas-berkas kelompok yang ia masuki juga dihancurkannya dengan bom." Jawab Momoi.

"Nah kita tau sedikit riwayatnya. Dan ingat. Dia bukan lawan yang mudah ditangani. Jadi aku ingin kalian serius menghadapi satu orang, dan orang itu adalah gadis." Ujar Akashi dengan penekanan setiap katanya.

"Rencananya begini, Daiki dan Ryouta akan menyergap kamarnya. Sedangkan Satsuki akan tetap kebagian pengawasan, karena kemungkinan ada orang yang berada dipihaknya. Tetsuya dan Shintarou akan menembak jarak jauh, jika ia kabur dengan kendaraan. Aku dan Atsushi akan mengisolasi jalur kendaraan yang kemungkinan dilewati gadis itu. Jangan bunuh gadis itu. Lukai saja dan kita akan membawanya. Mengerti?" tanya Akashi.

"Mengerti!" ujar semuanya kompak.

"Kita berangkat sekarang. Dari sini kesana sekitar 3 jam. Akan sangat kesulitan menyergapnya saat malam." Akashi berjalan keluar ruangan disusul lainnya.

**_[ disisi lain; tempat Hasami berada ]_**

"Itteh! Si dim Orion itu benar-benar membuatku terluka cukup dalam. Benar-benar anggota Kiseki No Sedai." Ujar Hasami seorang diri didalam kamarnya. Ya, ia tak punya komplotan. Ia berada digedung dan didalam kamar itu sendirian tanpa teman.

"Huuh! Mesti ke Osaka buat ambil senjata. Mikir caranya entar aja deh! Tidur dulu!" Hasami melempar gulungan perban dan kemudian tidur.

.

.

.

.

_3 hours later_

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Kiseki no Sedai. Jalan sudah diisolasi. Ia sudah menidurkan para satpam dan para pegawai disana. Bisa bergerak dengan bebas tanpa suara, dan jangan melibatkan orang lain.

"Maaf untuk kenyamanan anda. Tapi tolong segera meninggalkan gedung ini karena ada pembunuh disalah satu kamar anda." Ujar Akashi lewat microphone yang menghubungkan kesemua kamar. Sementara, Hasami hanya tersenyum. Rupanya ia sudah bangun sejam yang lalu, dengan bergegas ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos yang dibalut rompi, celana pendek, dan boots.

Ia menaruh 2 kotak dipinggir pintu masuk kamarnya. Mengambil tas yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk jaga-jaga jika ada orang yang mau menyergapnya, seperti sekarang atau polisi. Hasami mengikat rambutnya menjadi ponytail, dan berjalan kearah jendela. Ia geser jendela tersebut dan duduk dikusennya. Menunggu sang musuh datang.

Back to GoM. Momoi sudah berada diruang pengawasan, ia bisa melihat kalo semua kamar telah kosong, dan menurutnya tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Kecuali kamar Hasami, yang tepatnya dilantai 2, bernomor 45.

"Orion, Armis, kekamar nomor 45 dilantai 2. Aku bisa melihat Gladias sedang bersender dikusen jendela." Ujar Momoi. Ia hanya tercengang, saat Hasami tersenyum menyeringai kearah kamera pengawas. Tapi mungkin maksudnya adalah ke Momoi. Momoi hanya berkeringat dingin begitu Hasami melihatnya.

Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise sudah tiba didepan kamar Hasami. Aomine memutar kenop pintu tetapi tak terbuka. Berarti dikunci.

"Oi, Armis. Katanamu itu." Ujar Aomine ke kise.

"Yokkai!" Kise mengeluarkan katananya dan menebas kenop pintu yang otomatis membuat pintu terbuka. Dengan sigap Aomine mengarahkan pistol FN 571 . sedangkan Kise bersiap melemparkan belatinya kearah Hasami yang sedang duduk di kusen jendela yang terbuka.

"Ara.. aku punya tamu rupanya. Orion dan Armis. Ah tak lupa dengan anggota KnS lainnya." Hasami menyeringai yang membuat Aomine dan Kise berkeringat dingin.

_"Gadis ini berbahaya."_ Batin Aomine. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menarik pelatuknya sekarang. Tapi sepertinya ada hal yang membuatnya tak bisa melakukannya. Begitu juga dengan Kise. Bahkan ia terlihat gemetaran.

"Kalian suka petasan?" tanya Hasami yang masih tersenyum. Tapi, sepertinya dimata Aomine dan Kise itu adalah seringai. Aomine dan Kise tak menjawab, rupanya mereka terlalu takut.

"Yah… kuanggap jawaban kalian tadi iya. Nah, mau merasakan petasan secara langsung? Tapi skalanya lebih besar." Hasami mengeluarkan Remote Control dari sakunya. Aomine hanya melihat kearah samping kirinya dan menemukan kotak disana.

"Sayonara…" Hasami menjatuhkan dirinya dari jendela sembari menekan remote control itu.

"Armis! Larii!" Aomine pergi keluar ruangan.

"Eh?!" Kise hanya tetap diam.

**DUUAARR!**

Suara ledakan yang cukup besar, membuat Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi dan Murasakibara dapat mendengar dan merasakan guncangannya. Sedangkan Hasami kembali mendarat dengan selamat.

"Petasan yang seru! Lain kali mungkin aku akan memainkannya dengan anggota lainnya." Hasami berlari menjauhi gedung tersebut.

"Corona! Ada ada?!" tanya sekaligus teriak Akashi.

"Bom. Gladias menjatuhkan diri dari jendela, dan ternyata ada bom di samping pintu. Orion dan Armis… terkena ledakan itu sepertinya." Jawab Momoi yang masih melihat kepulan asap disalah satu layar didepannya.

"Cih! Orion! Armis! Jawab aku!" teriak Akashi.

"Berisik Aquila!" ujar Orion.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya Akashi.

"Tanganku terkena serpihan dinding hingga terkilir. Sedangkan Armis dari pinggang kebawah tertimpa reruntuhan dinding. Aku sedang membantu mengeluarkannya. Tapi Armis pingsan." Jawab Aomine dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Sialan! Mostro, kejar Gladias! Tenuis, tembak Gladias dari jarak jauh! Aku dan Flecha akan membantu Orion. Corona, beritahu Mostro dimana Gladias brengsek itu." Akashi pun berlari ketangga darurat yang disusul oleh Midorima.

"Coro-chin, dimana?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Etto… kau keluar dari gedung lalu kebarat, memasuki hutan." Jawab Momoi. Murasakibara keluar gedung dengan cepat, kemudian ia berlari kearah barat dan memasuki hutan.

"Stop!" teriak Momoi yang membuat Murasakibara berhenti.

"Belok kearah barat laut, dan kau akan bertemu Gladias." Murasakibara belok kearah Barat Laut. Ia berlari dengan cepat, ini dikarenakan kakinya yang sangat panjang. Setelah beberapa saat, Murasakibara menangkap seseorang dengan surai putih.

"Berhenti. Kau akan membututinya. Jangan disergap. kita semua tak akan tau rencana apa yang gadis itu pikirkan untuk melukaimu." Perintah Akashi disebrang sana. Lebih tepatnya didalam gedung yang masih berusaha mengangkat reruntuhan.

"Tapi Aqui-chin, dia tak melihatku." Murasakibara mengikuti Hasami diam-diam.

"Justru itulah. Kurasa ia melihatmu sebelum kau melihatnya. Dan dia berpura-pura tak melihatmu dan menjebakmu kedalamnya." Jawab Akashi. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hasami kembali.

"Jangan sampai kau kehilangan sosoknya Mostro."

"Baik~" Murasakibara menjawab dengan malas. Kemudian ia maju selangkah dan tak melihat sosok Hasami lagi.

"Are, ia tidak ada." Murasakibara kembali maju kedepan dan melihat kekiri dan kekanan.

"Kau mencari siapa tuan Mostro?" tanya Hasami tiba-tiba. Dengan sigap Murasakibara menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Hasami duduk disalah satu dahan pohon paling besar dan lumayan tinggi. Dan terlebih lagi Hasami memegang senjata pistol tipe Walther P992 .

"Gladi-chin… tak baik menembak orang yang sama 2 kali.." ujar Murasakibara malas. Tapi sebenarnya ia cukup waspada.

"Hai' hai'. Karna itu aku tidak menembakmu dipergelangan tangan lagi. Tapi dikaki." Hasami dengan entengnya menembak kaki Murasakibara hingga Murasakibara jatuh berlutut. Dan kemudian terduduk. Murasakibara mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaknya ke Hasami. Tapi dengan mudah Hasami menghindar dan menjadikan pohon tamengnya, hingga peluru Murasakibara habis.

"Mostro kau tidak membawa refill-nya?!" teriak Momoi lewat headphone Murasakibara. Tadi Murasakibara sempat bilang bahwa refill untuk pistolnya tidak ia bawa. Dan sekarang pistolnya kosong.

"Semuanya dibawa Aqui-chin." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Aquila! Jelaskan ini!" Momoi dengan beraninya berteriak ke Akashi.

"Berisik. Mostro selalu disampingku, jadi jarang membawa refill. Cih, aku lupa. Terlalu perhatian terhadap Armis." Jawab Akashi yang kini meninju tembok yang masih utuh.

"Lalu aku harus gimana? Gladi-chin sedang berada diatas pohon sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kearahku. Itu cukup menyeramkan." Tanya Murasakibara.

"Tenuis. Kau dengar aku?"

"Ya Aquila-kun."

"Lakukan." Perintah Akashi. Sedangkan kuroko yang berada diatas atap gedung, sudah siap membidik Hasami dari tadi. Tetapi menunggu instruksi Akashi. Karna ia tak mau membuang peluru dari senapa langkanya ini.

_DOR!_

Peluru itupun sudah berjalan kearah Hasami, tapi Hasami kemudian menunduk dan membiarkan peluru itu memotong beberapa helai rambutnya. Hasami pun mengambil teropong dari dalam tasnya dan melihat kearah Kuroko, kemudian tersenyum. Ia pun turun dari pohon.

"Tak kusangka Tenuis mempunyai SVD Dragunov3. Itu senjata langka. Aku jadi menginginkannya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya." Hasami pun kembali berlari meninggalkan Murasakibara.

"Oh ya. Tambahan." Hasami menghentikan larinya.

"Jika ingin menangkapku, kau harus melawanku seorang diri Aquila." Ujar Hasami kembali berlari. Walaupun tidak ada Aquila disana, tapi bisa didengar olehnya lewat Headphone.

"Cih! Dia menantangku." Akashi hanya berjalan keluar gedung, meninggalkan Midorima yang mengobati Kise dan Aomine yang tampaknya menghawatirkan Kise.

"Mostro. Kearah mana gadis itu pergi?"

"hem… ia jalan terus kedepan. Tapi sebaiknya kau bertanya dengan Coro-chin." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Kakimu tertembak ya. Yasudah corona. Tunjukan jalannya." Akashi kemudian menaiki motor tipe Honda CBR 1000R berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia memang sengaja membawanya. Tapi, tadi sempat dipakai oleh Aomine.

"Etto… kearah Utara dulu." Akashi pun menyalakan motor miliknya itupun. Kemudian mengendarainya kearah utara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Setelah 200 meter, belok kearah Timur." Ujar Momoi. Akashi pun yang sudah merasa 200 meter pun segera belok kearah Timur. Sesekali melihat sekeliling untuk mengetahui dimana posisi Hasami.

_**DOR DOR!**_

_**CKKIITT!**_

Akashi berhasil menghindar bersama motornya oleh tembakan seseorang. Ternyata itu Hasami yang menembak dengan senjata laras panjang ditangannya.

"Yare-yare. Kau mengejarku dengan motor rupanya. Tapi, itu mempermudahku mengetahui lokasimu. Suara motornya cukup terdengar." Hasami kembali menembaki Akashi. Bukan keorangnya tapi ke mesinnya.

_"Gawat."_ Batin Akashi. Iapun turun dari motornya dan berlari meninggalkannya. Beberapa detik kemudian motor mewah itu pun meledak.

"Kau licik sekali." Akashi menatap Hasami dingin. Akashi mengarahkan senjata semi-otomatisnya kearah Hasami. Mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa tidak langsung tembak saja. Tapi, satu kesalahan tembakan, akan sangat berpengaruh. Apalagi 2 orang itu adalah orang yang dikenal sebagai pembunuh paling kejam.

Hasami hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian menembak Akashi. Akashi menghindar dan kemudian menembak Hasami, baku tembak pun terjadi. Hasami berlari untuk menghindari.

**DEG**

_"Sial disaat seperti ini?!"_ batin Hasami. Ia memperlambat larinya dan menjadikan pohon sebagai tameng. Hasami melihat pahanya yang dibalut perban. Perban itu yang awalnya putih menjadi memerah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Lukanya terbuka, dan melebar." Ucap Hasami pelan saat melihat keadaan kakinya.

"Sepertinya lukamu terbuka ya?" tanya Akashi. Terdengar suara bahwa ia mengisi ulang pistolnya tersebut. Denting-denting peluru kosong yang jatuh itupun terdengar.

_"Gak ada pilihan lain."_ Batin Hasami. Ia pun melemparkan bom asap yang membuat penglihatan kabur. Hasami memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri.

"Rupanya aku harus serius." Akashi pun menutup matanya sebentar. Kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Iris mata kirinya yang tadinya sudah kuning makin menguning. Ia pun bisa mendeteksi gerakan Hasami.

_**DOR!**_

Satu tembakan yang diikuti suara satu tubuh yang terjatuh.

_**DOR!**_

Satu tembakan yang diikuti suara ranting yang patah.

Setelah itu, asap pun mulai menipis, dan sosok Hasami mulai terlihat. Ia sedang berusaha mengeluarkan peluru yang ditembakan Akashi dengan pinset. Nafasnya pun ngos-ngosan. Akashi menghampiri sosok tersebut, melihat kotak P3K yang berada didekat Hasami dan mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Hasami.

_**TRING**_

Bunyi peluru yang berhasil keluar dari tubuh Hasami pun terdengar. Dengan cepat Hasami menutupi lukanya dengan handuk kecil, yang mungkin sudah dikasih obat.

"Apa… apa maumu?" tanya Hasami yang masing ngos-ngosan.

"Kau sudah kehabisan darah?" tanya Akashi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Luka ini sudah terbuka saat aku berlari meninggalkan Mostro. Aku tak menyadarinya." Jawab Hasami. Setelah dirasa pendarahannya berhenti, Hasami memperban luka tersebut.

"Aku ingin membawamu." Jawab Akashi.

"Kalau aku menolak?" tanya Hasami. Ia tampak membuka perban yang ada dipahanya yang sudah memerah karena darah. Iapun melakukan hal yang sama, menutupi lukanya sementara dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku akan memaksamu. Kurasa menembaki tangan atau kakimu tidak terlalu merepotkan." Jawab Akashi. Hasami hanya menatap Akashi. Lebih tepatnya menatap surai milik Akashi, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya-ya… aku tak akan melawan." Kata Hasami sambil kembali memperban pahanya.

"Apa jaminanmu?" Hasami melemparkan tas yang berisi senjatanya ke Akashi.

"Itu. Bawa itu. aku tak akan memakainya. Semua senjataku didalam tas itu." Hasami kemudian berdiri walaupun agak pincang. Ia juga meringis sedikit, menahan kesakitan. Akashi pun mengecek isi tas itu. berbagai macam pistol, senjata laras panjang yang siap dipasang dan langsung dipakai, belati, teropong, dan beberapa kotak yang diyakini Akashi adalah bom. Tak lupa seperti remote control didalam tas tersebut.

"Corona. Panggil semuanya untuk meninggalkan gedung itu. siapkan mobil. Aku sudah berhasil menangkapnya." Kata Akashi.

"Menangkapnya? Lebih tepatnya aku menyerahkan diri." Hasami menyela Akashi sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

"Terserah. Oh iya Corona. Selain itu lacaklah Mostro terlebih dahulu. Ia terluka. Bagaimana keadaan Armis dan Orion?"

"Armis sudah sadar. Lukanya dan luka Orion sudah diobati Flecha. Kami akan segera ketempat Motro. Tenuis sedang membantu Armis berdiri saat ini, jadi ia bersama mereka." Jawab Momoi. Iapun bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang pengawasan.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian menatap Hasami yang berdiri sambil menyenderkan dirinya kepohon. Akashi menatap gadis itu, ia nampaknya pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana dan kapan ia belum tau.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." protes Hasami. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit sore.

_**[ SKIP TIME ; MARKAS KnS ]**_

Ya. Disinilah Hasami dan anggota KnS. Beberapa ada yang diperban, seperti Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara. Sedangkan Hasami diborgol kebelakang. Dan ia dalam posisi duduk dikursi. Rantai yang menghubung 2 pasang borgol di pergelangan Hasami pun dimasuki tiang besi agar Hasami benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

"Dan… aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kalian membawaku?" Hasami bertanya dengan senyuman. Walaupun senyuman itu tampak menyeramkan dibeberapa pasang mata.

"Oi.. Akashi." Aomine melirik Akashi.

"Yah.. langsung ke intinya saja." Akashi maju untuk lebih dekat dengan Hasami.

_"Aku ingin kau jadi anggota KnS."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TARGET 2 : COMPLETE**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan :<strong>

**1) Pistol FN-57 merupakan pistol semi-otomatis produksi perusahaan senjata asal belgia, FN Five-Seven. Penamaan pistol didasari penggunaan peluru berkaliber 5,7mm. pistol ini banyak digunakan oleh pasukan elit / khusus dibanyak Negara termasuk Indonesia**

**2) Walther P99 adalah pistol semi-otomatis asal Jerman. Digunakan oleh polisi jerman, polandia, dan tentara finlandia. Menembakan peluru dengan ukuran 9x19mm. memiliki kecepatan moncong 1339 kaki perdetik. Jadi mungkin seharusnya kaki Murasakibara berlubang.**

**3) SVD Dragunov adalah senjata sniper yang ditakuti tentara AS di Afganistan. Dragunov adalah senjata buatan Rusia yang berbasis pada AK-47. Dragunov punya keunggulan di jarak jangkau dan akurasinya. Pelurunya bisa menghantam target pada jarak 950 meter. Sudah jelas bahwa senapan ini lebih berbahaya dari senapa sniper barat lainnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dibalik salah satu pohon? :**

**Yak gimana? Apa memuaskan? Amel sebenarnya punya banyak referensi senjata yang bakal digunakan. Tapi kalo dimunculin semua nanti pada kebingungan. Jadi sedikit demi sedikit ya. 3 senjata yang amel jelaskan diatas itu salah satu favorit Amel. Walaupun Cuma liat di salah satu blog, Amel bisa ngerasain betapa mengerikannya senjata itu. dan Amel jadi pengen megang. Apalagi Dragunov. Kyaaa! /?**

**Sekian curcol dari Amel.**

**MIND RnR?**

**NEXT TARGET : Aileen**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT TARGET**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Aku ingin kau menjadi anggota KnS."_

_"Oi Akashi! Jangan bercanda!"_

_"Benar-ssu!"_

_"Menarik sekali, Akashi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aileen**

**Genre : Crime ama Suspense kali ya.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : ooc, typos, alur gajelas, crim nya ga kerasa, AU, dll.**

**A/N : kalo lagi dimarkas, pokoknya kalo gak lagi jalanin misi, pake nama panggilan seperti biasa.  
><strong>

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Target 3 : Aileen**

"Menarik sekali, Akashi." Ujar Hasami sembari tersenyum licik. Akashi hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Darimana kau tau nama asliku?" tanya Akashi penuh penekanan.

"Gampang. Orion memanggilmu begitu. Dan… aku sudah pernah menyelidiki tentang kalian saat aku bergabung dengan kelompok sebelumnya." Jawab Hasami enteng.

"Kau?!" Akashi tampak murka, tapi mukanya tetap stay cool.

"Tenang. Aku sudah membereskan anggotanya. Mereka mengusirku dari kelompok mereka karena aku memanfaatkan partner pemimpin sebagai umpan dan akhirnya dia terbunuh. Padahal misinya berhasil. Tapi mereka mengusirku. Keterlaluan sekali. Makanya kubunuh saja 1 kelompok." Hasami hanya menghela nafas saat mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tau siapa kami-nodayo. Apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya. Mencoba tenang didepan Hasami.

"Kiseki No Sedai. Biasanya disingkat KnS. Kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang kerjanya cepat dan bersih. Mempunyai banyak kelompok bawahan yang biasanya untuk membantu KnS. Kelompok yang paling ditakuti di Tokyo karena kekuasaannya yang besar. Kepopuleran kalian sudah sampai didunia 'bawah' di Osaka, Kyoto, Hokkaido. Banyak yang ingin bergabung dengan kalian. Tapi, kalian hanya memasukan mereka ke kelompok bawahan. Hingga akhirnya satu persatu tewas akibat misi yang kalian berikan." Hasami menunda penjelasannya. Semua yang disana memasang wajah tegang. Termasuk Akashi, Kuroko yang dapat diketahui dari sorot matanya, dan Murasakibara yang sedikit menggertakan gigi.

"Nama anggota KnS tidak banyak orang yang tau. Bisa dibilang sangat sedikit. Kebanyakan mereka hanya mengetahui codename yang kalian gunakan." Tambah Hasami.

"Lalu, data apa yang kau dapat tentang nama kami yang asli?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Apa perlu kujelaskan?" Hasami menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko dengan pertanyaan.

"Kami serius." Aomine tampak ingin segera meninju wajah perempuan itu karena ia rasa Hasami tampak berbasa-basi.

"Baiklah. Kumulai dari satu-satunya anggota perempuan KnS. Momoi Satsuki. Codename: Corona. Mempunyai Kemampuan menyabotase yang luar biasa. Kemampuan menganalisisnya pun sangat hebat. Sayangnya kau tidak bisa bela diri dan hanya membekali dirimu dengan beberapa pistol." Hasami melihat Momoi. Momoi hanya diam. Memang ia tak bisa bela diri. Jika ia ketahuan, maka ia menembak mati seseorang. Maka dari itu salah satu anggota KnS lainnya terkadang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Momoi.

"Selanjutnya Tuan Mostro. Nama aslinya Murasakibara Atsushi. Karena kakimu yang panjang dan tubuh atletismu itu, kau bisa berlari sangat cepat. Kemampuan bela dirinya lumayan, sanggup mematahkan beberapa tulang. Kemampuan menembakmu tak terlalu bagus. Hobimu… makan." Gantian Hasami melihat Murasakibara. Darimana Hasami tau hobi Murasakibara? Tentu saja saat itu Murasakibara sedang makan.

"Yang bersurai Baby Blue itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Codename: Tenuis. Punya banyak senjata langka. Kemampuan menembak yang akurat. Sering ditugaskan untuk menembak seseorang dari jarak yang jauh. Karena kehadiranmu tipis, terkadang kau disuruh untuk menyusup bukan?" Kuroko melihat Hasami dengan wajah datar. Tapi sorot matanya menandakan kalau ia harus waspada dengan gadis itu.

"Yang kuning. Codename: Armis. Nama asli Kise Ryouta. Kemampuannya adalah belati dan katana. Bekerja sebagai model. Ah dan juga kemampuan penyamaranmu sungguh luar biasa." Kise hanya menatap Hasami tajam.

"Yang biru dan berkulit hitam itu Orion. Nama aslinya Aomine Daiki. Seorang pemain streetbasket yang cukup terkenal. Kemampuan bela dirinya luar biasa. Kemampuan menembaknya juga lumayan. Cuma, ego-nya tinggi dan dia juga mesum." Aomine maju mendekati Hasami. Cukup. Ia sudah kesal dengan wajah Hasami yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Ia pun menaikan tinjunya.

"Daiki. Hentikan." Perintah Akashi yang membuat Aomine berdecih. Ia pun menurunkan tinjunya. Dan kembali kesamping Kise.

"Yang hijau dan berkacamata itu, namanya Midorima Shintarou. Codename: Flecha. Kemampuan menembaknya tak kalah dengan Kuroko-san. Pengetahuan medis dan kemampuan medisnya pun sangat hebat. Aku pernah dengar kau bahkan bisa melakukan operasi dengan beberapa alat saja. Kau juga… maniak ramalan? Aku pernah melihat kau membeli majalah ramalan." Midorima hanya membuang wajahnya. Kesal.

"Dan yang terakhir. Sang ketua. Akashi Seijuuro. Codename: Aquila. Dikenal sebagai Denaro dari Jepang. Kemampuanmu sangat hebat disegala bidang. Ditambah mata hetero itu juga membuatmu makin hebat. Kau punya trauma." Hasami menghentikan penjelasannya karna melihat Akashi yang kaget. semua yang disana juga kaget. Akashi punya trauma? yang benar saja. Begitu isi pikiran mereka.

"Hem? Trauma itu saat kau masih kecil. Saat perkumpulan Yakuza, datang teroris yang membunuh orang penting bagimu. Kau yang ingin menyelamatkan temanmu malah menebas—"

**BUAK!**

Hasami ditinju wajahnya oleh Akashi. Kilatan mata Akashi tampak sangat tajam. Menandakan ia sangat marah.

"Cukup. Darimana kau tau itu?" Akashi menarik kerah baju Hasami. Hasami hanya melihat Akashi datar. Disudut bibirnya tampak bekas darah.

"Ingat saja sendiri. Siapa saja yang ada disana." Jawab Hasami datar.

"Akashi sudah. Tenanglah." Midorima memegang pundak Akashi. Akashi melepaskan kerah baju Hasami kasar.

"Kembali ke pembicaraan yang awal-nodayo. Aku sudah dengar dari Momoi bahwa kau akan bergabung dengan kami." Midorima menatap Hasami.

"Karna kau tampak belum terlalu diterima, jadi aku hanya memperingatkan. Jangan terlalu buat masalah. Aomine. Lepaskan dia." Midorima keluar ruangan sambil membawa Akashi yang masih tampak kesal. Aomine dengan berat hati melepaskan Hasami. Aomine hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Hasami. Tapi ia tak terlalu memusingkannya. Satu persatu semua keluar dari ruang introgasi. Momoi hanya mendekati Hasami.

"Gladias-san." Panggil Momoi kepada Hasami yang masih duduk.

"Hasami. Shirokawa Hasami. Itu nama asliku." Hasami menatap Momoi. Ia pun berdiri.

"Baiklah. Etto Hasami…-chan. Aku akan mengantarmu kekamarmu." Momoi pun berusaha tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Momoi." Hasami membalas senyuman Momoi. Momoi hanya kaget. ternyata Hasami mampu tersenyum tulus. Dan menurutnya itu sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Momoi menarik tangan Hasami. Momoi merasa bahwa ia sudah bisa menerima Hasami. Dan menganggapnya sebagai teman.

**[ sementara Midorima dan Akashi ]**

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada dikamar Akashi.

"Aku memang sudah mengenalmu lumayan lama. Tapi aku tak tau tentang trauma mu itu-nodayo." Midorima menatap Akashi yang duduk dipinggir kasurnya itu.

"Kau tak perlu tau Shintarou." Akashi hanya menatap bingkai foto yang ada dimejanya. Bingkai itu berisi fotonya saat berumur 7 tahun, juga dengan kedua orang tuanya. Akashi menatap seorang wanita yang tergolong tidak terlalu tua didalam foto itu yang ia kenal sebagai ibunya.

"Aku bisa saja menyembuhkan trauma-mu itu. tapi, kau tak mau memberitauku tentang trauma apa itu. jadi aku tak bisa menolongmu." Midorima menghela nafas. Ia juga berpikir trauma seperti apa yang dialami Akashi.

"Tidak perlu Shintarou. Terima kasih." Akashi masih menatap bingkai itu. midorima hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering melihat sisi lain Akashi yang begitu lembut dan rapuh. Jadi ia tak begitu kaget saat seorang Akashi yang terkenal tegas dan penuh keabsolutan berterima kasih padanya.

_TOK TOK_

"Akashi-kun. Kau didalam?" tanya Momoi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi.

"Ya. Masuk saja Satsuki." Jawab Akashi. Momoi pun masuk. Ia pun melihat Midorima. Cukup kaget karna biasanya Midorima tak terlalu mau berurusan dengan Akashi.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu. aku sudah tau nama aslinya Gladias." Jawab Momoi. Akashi segera duduk dengan tegap.

"Ia bilang sendiri tadi. Nama aslinya Shirokawa Hasami. Saat kucari nama itu, ia dari keluarga Yakuza terhormat sama seperti keluargamu Akashi-kun. Seluruh anggota keluarganya terbunuh saat peristiwa 10 tahun lalu. Dimana ada perkumpulan Yakuza yang diserang teroris."

**DEG!**

_"Ingat saja sendiri. Siapa saja yang ada disana."_

Akashi akhirnya mengerti kenapa Hasami mengetahuinya. Ia juga berada disana.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Panggil semuanya keruang makan. Seperti makan malam sudah disiapkan Atsushi." Perintah Akashi. Momoi mengangguk dan keluar.

"Kau duluan saja Shintarou. Aku masih ada urusan." Midorima pun menatap Akashi dan ikut keluar. Tak lupa menutup pintu kamar Akashi.

Akashi kembali berpikir. Keluarga shirokawa kah? Ia sedikit mengetahui tentang keluarga itu. tapi apa hubungannya dengan Hasami? Seingatnya keluarga Shirokawa hanya mengenalkan seseorang yang sebaya dengannya. Dan ia adalah lelaki bersurai putih. Itu yang Akashi ingat. Akashi pun kembali menatap bingkai yang ada diatas mejanya, mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

**[ ruang makan ]**

Suasana ruang makan sangat ramai. Tentu saja, tapi ada yang berbeda disini. Kemunculan gadis berambut putih yang sedang berdebat dengan lelaki berkulit tan tersebut. Sedangkan lelaki bersurai kuning dan gadis lainnya dengan surai pink itu sedang berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Akashi hanya mengangkat alisnya heran. Sejak kapan Hasami sudah akrab dengan temannya? ( Amel : itu yang ada dipenglihatan Akashi )

"Tetsuya. Mereka sudah akrab?" tanya Akashi pada Kuroko. Akashi duduk dibangku sebelah Kuroko.

"Aku belum bisa menyebutnya akrab. Tadi Kise-kun mengajak duel Shirokawa-san dengan pedang. Dan Shirokawa-san menang walaupun dia terkena beberapa luka gores." Akashi melihat lengan Hasami yang memang terdapat plester disana.

"Lalu?"

"Kise-kun tiba-tiba ceria disampingnya dan berkata bahwa ia juga akan menghormati kemampuan Shirokawa-san. Sedangkan Momoi-san, kurasa ia langsung akrab karena sesama perempuan. Sedangkan Aomine-kun, ia tadi diajak one-on-one basket oleh Shirokawa-san. Dan mereka seri. Karna Aomine-kun tak menerima hasilnya, mereka sedari tadi berdebat." Lanjut Kuroko yang melihat Aomine yang menahan tinjunya. Sedangkan Hasami dengan tenang makan. Mungkin Aomine kalah debat dengan Hasami.

"Kenapa bisa seri?"

"Waktunya tadi dibatasin oleh Momoi-san. Lagipula kata Midorima-kun tak baik berolahraga malam hari." Jawab Kuroko sambil memakan tempura yang dimasak Murasakibara. Akashi hanya takjub. Ia hanya meninggalkan anggotanya dengan Hasami selama 45 menit, dan mereka langsung akrab(menurutnya) dengan Hasami. Akashi pun berdiri.

"Ehem." Deheman Akashi menyedot perhatian semua yang ada diruang makan tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengumumkan codename untuk Hasami. Codename untuknya adalah Aileen." Ujar Akashi. Yang disana hanya diam. Tak biasanya Akashi memberi codename seseorang yang tak berhubungan dengan bintang atau panggilan dalam bahasa italia.

"Rasanya seperti nama-ssu." Ujar Kise.

"Itu memang nama bodoh! Namanya juga codename!" Aomine sedikit berteriak.

"Bukan! Maksudku seperti nama seseorang!" jawab Kise dan juga berteriak. Sedangkan momoi melerai mereka berdua. Midorima dan Kuroko hanya menghela nafas. Mereka mengerti arti codename itu.

"Kau sengaja ya." Hasami menatap datar Akashi.

"Ya."

"Menyebalkan." Hasami melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Eh? Shirokawacchi mengerti artinya?" tanya Kise.

"Bukan arti namanya Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Juga bukan panggilan dalam bahasa italia-nodayo." Tambah Midorima

"Tapi seperti melambangkan seseorang." lanjut Momoi.

"Hah?" Kise dan Aomine makin bingung.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau memberikanku codename dengan nama pembunuh berantai di Amerika." Hasami menjawab kebingungan Kise dan Aomine sekaligus menyindir Akashi.

"Cocok untukmu bukan?" Akashi hanya menyeringai.

"Ya. Aileen. Wanita pembunuh berantai di Amerika. Tapi sayangnya aku tak melakukan metode seperti dia dan menggunakan alasan yang sama dengan wanita pelacur itu." Hasami melanjutkan makannya. Kise dan Aomine makin bingung.

"Kalian mungkin harus membaca beritanya dahulu." Momoi tersenyum pasrah dengan tingkat kebodohan 2 AoKi itu. Akashi pun duduk kembali.

"Alasan? Bukankah alasanmu sama dengannya?" Akashi balik menyindir Hasami.

"Alasanku menjadi seorang pembunuh adalah mencari orang yang telah membunuh orang tuaku. Paham? Dan aku yakin kau tak mengetahuinya." Hasami meremas sumpit yang dipegangnya. Akashi hanya menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ada pekerjaan?" tanya Hasami. Ia meletakan sumpitnya diatas mangkok nasinya.

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku minta bantuan." Hasami mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam sakunya.

"Itu…!"

"Ya, benar. Bantu aku mengambil senjata dari kelompok pemasok di Osaka. Aku sudah mendapat kuncinya dari bos mereka." Hasami menggoyangkan kunci tersebut.

"Maksudmu bos kelompok pemasok senjata yang beberapa hari lalu kau bunuh?" tanya Aomine.

"Yap. Bagaimana? Sebagian senjata yang ada disana akan dikirim untuk organisasi Dark Clown." Jawab Hasami.

"Dark Clown?!" Momoi dan Midorima berteriak kaget.

"Kita bisa dapat keuntungan dengan mengambil senjata mereka." Hasami tersenyum setan.

"Menarik. Ayo lakukan." Akashi ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Target 3: COMPLETE**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selese juga. maap kalo lebih dikit dari sebelumnya. Sedikit penjelasan untuk Denaro dan Aileen ya.<p>

**Matteo Messina Denaro:**

Denaro menjadi pemimpin kejahatan teroganisir dunia yang paling terkenal. Dia adalah bagian yang sangat besar dari organisasi mafia Italia. Sering dikenal Diabolic / kejam. Ia sangat kaya karna ia merupakan pemasok narkoba dan pembunuhan. Dicari karena perannya dalam Cosa Nostra tahun 1993 yang melibatkan serangan bom. Hal itu dilakukan untuk memperlambat pemerintah bergerak dalam mafia. Karna ia terkenal kejam dan terkenal dikalangan mafia, amel menggunakan namanya untuk menyebut Akashi sebagai "Denaro dari Jepang".

**Aileen Wuornos:**

Merupakan wanita pembunuh berantai di Amerika. Ia merupakan pelacur jalanan. Saat melacur ia juga menjadi mesin pembunuh. Ia mengaku mendapat kepuasan saat melakukan hal itu. ada sekitar 8 laki-laki yang ia bunuh. Ia juga merupakan langganan penjara. Kisahnya menjadi inspirasi film Hollywood berjudul "Monster" tahun 2003. Karna namanya terdengar misterius, amel menggunakannya sebagai judul dan codename Hasami. Hasami memang pembunuh berantai dan pembunuh jalanan, tapi Hasami bukan pelacur. Dan alasannya pun berbeda. Intinya amel menggunakan namanya karna keren.

Sekian penjelasannya. Maaf disini ga muncul senjata dulu. Chap berikutnya palingan. Akhir kata?

**MIND RnR?**

**Next Target: Mission 1**


End file.
